


The Boy Who Fell, And Never Stopped.

by Aprilfox7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Post-War, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilfox7/pseuds/Aprilfox7
Summary: the war has ended and Harry Potter stands on top of the North Tower, a letter pinned to the wall behind him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Boy Who Fell, And Never Stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I hope you like my story, it's my first one and I'm really nervous. please comment! I need feedback.

To: Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, and the rest of the Wizarding World.

I lied.  
I’m not ok.  
I was never ‘ok’.  
I can’t do this anymore.  
You say I’m not alone? But I am. I’m so alone.  
I never told anybody. I never showed them the real me. Even you, who think you know me best. You never really knew me. I couldn’t, wouldn’t, let you see me. Oh, you may think you saw me. But you didn’t. I made sure of that.  
And now she’s gone. And I’ll never get the chance to say I’m sorry.  
I was so afraid that she’d run away. That she’d hate me for it. But now I’ll never know how she would have reacted.  
Because she’s gone.  
And she’s never coming back.  
I lied.  
You can’t help me. No one can.  
I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t have the courage to tell you. But I was a coward. And I was afraid. Afraid that you’d run away from me. So I didn’t tell you. And now it’s too late.  
I can’t do this. I can’t be their Savior. I can’t return their letters. I can’t say “I’m sorry for your loss,” when I’m the one who lost the most.  
She belonged to everybody. But I was selfish. I kept her for myself. Even when I knew it was dangerous. I kept her. And now I can never say sorry. For being selfish. For being a coward. For being so lonely. I know it’s not my fault. It’s no one’s fault. And even if it was. I forgive them.  
I’m so tired. Tired of living. And breathing. And everything that reminds me of her.  
I’m sorry. I know you were my friends. I know you loved me. And that’s why I’m going to be selfish again. I’m going to ask you. Please. Don’t grieve for me. I’m not worth it. I want you to be happy. And you can never be happy with me here. Forever dragging you down. So please don’t grieve for me.  
Maybe the next life will be better. Maybe I’ll be happy there.  
Don’t forget me. Don’t forget any of them, the hero’s who were never mentioned. I know it’s selfish, after everything I’ve done. But please, don’t forget them.  
Even if it doesn’t seem like it. I love you guys. Forever and always. I won’t forget. Even when I’m no longer here to remember. I love you. All of you.  
Don’t blame yourselves. It’s not your fault. There’s nothing you could have done. It was destined to happen. So don’t blame yourselves. Don’t be sad. I want you to be happy. I want you to live. Do it for me. If you can’t do it for yourselves. But I know you. You’ll keep on going. No matter how hard.  
I’m sorry for causing you so much pain. And I’m sorry for doing it again. I love you. I love you.  
I’ll meet her soon. So soon. I’m happy now. Free. I haven’t ever felt this free. There’s nothing left. Nothing.  
Goodbye my friends. I’ll always love you. Hold on to that, when it becomes too much for you to bear. And don’t blame yourselves. It’s not your fault. I just wasn’t strong enough.  
I love you. Forgive me.  
-Harry 

As he finished writing the last words. He smiled, but it was laced with the ever-present sadness that no one had ever noticed. Sadness, and, for the first time in so long, hope.  
Free. It’s been so long, he though sadly. so long since I was last free.  
He carefully pinned the letter, the last words of Harry Potter, to the stone wall of the tower. They would find it soon enough. But not fast enough to stop him.  
He stood on the edge of the north tower. All was calm. Peaceful. A light breeze swept through the night. The stars are so bright. The wind rustled his hair and he smiled. And jumped. The fall was endless. Until it wasn’t.

An hour later. A scream split the air. And the news came. Harry Potter was dead. Had killed himself by jumping off the north tower. They read the note. And they cried. But they respected his wishes. And they moved on. But they would never forget him: The Boy Who Fell, And Never Stopped.


End file.
